The present invention relates to a new form of Andropogon gerardii plant named ‘Rain Dance’. ‘Rain Dance’ is a seedling of Andropogon gerardii ‘Indian Warrior’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,999, characterized by thinner dark green foliage below flower stems reaching a height of 140-160 cm, and maroon red fall color, compared to wider green to red foliage and the taller habit of 150-180 cm of the parent plant. The new plant was sown as open pollinated seed from of Andropogon gerardii ‘Indian Warrior’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,999, by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Hebron, Ill. in 2009. The seedling was grow was grown at a nursery in Hebron, Ill. The selection of this plant was due to its thinner dark green foliage below flower stems reaching a height of 140-160 cm, and maroon red fall color. Asexual, vegetative division propagation has been the only means of reproduction. Propagation has taken place at Hebron, Ill. since 2010. In 2011 we planted 60 plants in 1 gallon pots. To date these plants have remained uniform in height, and foliage color. The new Andropogon gerardii has shown to be stable and identical in reproduction to the parent after making over 120 vegetative divisions from 2010 to 2013.